


see you, space cowboy

by marmora (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), I hate myself, M/M, he's a furry, thrussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marmora
Summary: All is going well at the castle of lions. The team's fully accepted Keith being galra, and him and Lance are happily together. But everything can change, even with something as little as the stub of a toe.





	see you, space cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking hate myself

twitching his leg, keith looked into lance’s azul blue eyes as lance wrapped his plush lips around keith’s hard, thick skull. the greasy mullet hair tickled his thurussy but he kept going nevertheless. 

“lance,” keith purred. “i feel.......”

keith didnt get to finish his sentence because purple fluffy galra ears poofed up from his head and a tail sprouted from his lucious ass. lance laughed

“XD furry” lance said, holding keith’s tail tenderly. keith looked at him tenderly with this twinkie yellow golden eyes and said “ **srtop** ”

lance noticed keiths nice long tail tensing up. he scratched keith behind his left ear (A/N: lance knew keith was sensitive there XD). keith purred.

“good kitty” lance said, kissing keiths esophagina. keith purred harder.

“mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm” lance mumbled. as lance was about to lick keith behind his nice, soft ,galra ear, the door bust open

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHAT THE FUCK LANCE I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU you ok tho keith XD” shiro titted, daddily.

as shiro bouncily titted away, lance angirly stoodf up. “lance no wait where are yuou going i was about to reach maximum furry” keith said sadly. keith already missed the spicy smell of lance, even though he was literally 1 foot away.

“sweet gucci keith, im not going anywhere” lance said in his thick hot sexy cuban accent. keith’s heart gayed. he wrapped his purple tail around lance’s leg. lance felt **extremely bisexual** in that moment. “dios mio keith” (A/N: dios mio means “my god” in spanish, but i just used google translate!!) he sighed. keith smiled. he was glad he didnt cry, or his eyeliner wouldve leaked.

Keith's yellow pure golden eyes blinked in sudden affection, flicking an ear. 

lance was so distracted by this, he stubbed his toe. his lip quivered. “this ... this reminds me of when i always used to stub my toe back on Veradero Beach, Cuba... “

“lance, your toe is purple, like me” keith said, horrified. lance looked down. era morado (A/N: that means “it was purple”!!!) 

lance suddenly fainted. keith SCREAMED

shiro titted back into the room because heheard the familiar scream of his Little Brother “WHAT HAPPENED” he keatoned

“I DONT KNOW SHIRO I JUST WANTED SOME FUK” keith yeuned.his eyeliner was leaking, he was crying

shiro hated seeing his brother cry , although at the same time it gave him some sort of satisfaction bc of the many times keith had tormented him when they were younger

shiro used his godlike muscles to pick lance’s long ass body off the floor of ketih’s room. keith felt jealosu

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

back in the healing bay, allura was carefully inspecting lance’s purple toe. coran heartily mustached over, shoving allura out of the way

“well, it appears lance’s entire leg has been shattered!”

keith’s tail raised in alarm.”what do you menan corn????” his ears twitched **furiously**.

allurance raised her arms ,”keith, calm down, hes just trying to help”

keith yelled “stop trying to convert me to heterosexuality allura its not gonna work”

shiro vigorously grabbed keith by the tail. “ok you two, that’s enough. we need to focus on lance”

hunk and pidge came into the room, carrying a giant purple cake. “hey guys we made you a cake lol”

“go away food joke and stereotypical computer genius, we dont need you right now” shiro squawked (A/N: XD)

suddenly keith’s galra ears picked up a groan from lance. “eeveryone, shut up” he nya’d. lance moaned again.

lance’s azure indigo sea blue eyes opened. he sat up, only to lay back down in pain.

“lance, babe, don’t hurt yourself”

keith looked up. “coran, why are you calling him babe”

coran blinked. “i thought that was a normal name you earthlings call eachother! like how the other night i heard shiro calling slav “my little eight handed di-”

“okay, that’s enough,” shiro blushed, thinking about his ongoing romance with slav. he’d hated the little guy at first, but in the castle of lions, all hatred eventually turned into a romance (as proved by keith and lance, and later shiro and slav.)

“guys, what’s going on?” lance cubaned.keith looked at him tenderly.

“lance....coran said you’re not gonna make it. your whole leg is shattered, gone” keith started to cry, his tears washing the eyeliner stains that were already there.

coran sadly nodded. “it’s true.”

allura started to cry and ran out of the room, tripping over the cake hunk and pidge had left on the floor. shiro ran over to her.

“kallura, are you okay?” she nodded, and stood up. “i’m fine, shiro. just a little shaken up . i suppose we will need to find a replacement for the blue paladin.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

keith and lance sat alone on the deck of the ship, holding hands, like their first ever bonding moment.

“what will i do now? i can’t live without you, lance.” keith’s ear twitched as he blushed a very eggplant purple.

lance scratched behind keith’s ear, being careful not to move his leg. “it’s okay, babe. blue will always be here for you. but i suppose finding a replacement for me won’t be hard.”

keith did the anime eye quiver. “lance, why would you say that? nobody in this entire universe could ever replace you.” lance smiled.

“thank you, keith. can you promise me one thing? before i go?”

“anything for you, sharpshooter.”

“take me back to veradero beach.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

everyone had said their goodbyes to lance. as lance stepped to get off the ship with his boyfriend, shiro grabbed his shoulder. “lance, never forget.... shiro loves you, baby

everyone was crying. even zarkon. because why wouldn’t you cry, lance is dying

lance and keith walked on the smooth sand of cuba beach . lance felt at home.

“keith, there’s something i need to tell you.” lance barked.

“what?” keith said, tail flickering. surprisingly, nobody was questioning a huge castle ship landing on the beach. or the alien hybrid with huge cat ears and a tail walking on it.

lance opened his spicy cuban mouth.

“fucking furry”


End file.
